A Broken Melody When a wolf loves an angel
by xoxBrokenxMelodyxox
Summary: KibaxSienna OC The fate of paradise rests on the shoulders of the fallen angel. She was cast from the heavens because they feared her. Because inside this angel's heart, is a demon. But what if she falls in love with the one who feared her the most?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Broken Melody

The book of the Moon speaks of a flower maiden and an angel. For every angel there is in the world; there has to be a demon. But the angel the Book of the Moon speaks of is both angel and demon. And the choices made by the people around her will affect what happens. The angel or the demon. Which one will open paradise?

Sienna opened her eyes wearily. She glanced to her left and smiled weakly. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and though:

"_Good Morning, Cheza."_

The girl in the tank did not move but thought: _"Good Morning."_

"_How are you?"_

"_This one is fine. And you?"_

Sienna reopened her eyes and looked at the chains that held her. _"Pain, as usual."_

There were shackles around her wrists and ankles, and one round her neck. Her large white wings were pinned back with various chains and shackles, spread out across the wall so she looked like something off a church wall. And if all that wasn't enough, there was a large metal cage/orb surrounding her. Tubes also led into her skin, providing her with the nutrients she needed. Other tubes carried chemicals which kept her unconscious. Only one of the scientists, Cher, turned off these chemicals so Sienna could be awake. Then Sienna heard voices.

"I've never seen this expression on her face before. Has the solution been altered?" It was Cher speaking.

"No," another scientist replied. "It's the same as always."

"Do you think she's awakened?"

"According to the data we found," Cher said. "The first thing Cheza showed a response to was blood, wasn't it?"

"Wolf's blood, you mean." My eyes opened wide. Wolf's blood?

"Yes. The smell of wolf's blood."

"But what evidence is there that…?"

"None." Cher smiled. "Many things exist that can't be explained by scientific proof simply due to a lack of evidence. Cheza herself is the crowning achievement of an alchemy that cannot be proved. And just look at Sienna! How can you explain the existence of angels? The flower maiden, the angel, and the wolves are being drawn to one another. Like an ancient scholar's fairy tale."

Sienna grinned. Cher, unlike most, believed that wolves might still exist somewhere. She believed even without proof. Sienna quite liked Cher, she was kind and friendly, but she wanted to be free. She wanted to fly again. Feel the wind in her hair. Sighing, Sienna began humming a tune. Cher looked over and smiled. And began whispering the words to the song Sienna often sang.

"_Part of me wants to know just where I'm going. Everything could go wrong in a second. But isn't the mystery so exciting? And all the lessons you learn are enlightening."_

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, a white wolf lay in his bloodied cage. Just listening. The tune was filled with pain and misery. Not the sweet, happy song it should be. It was nothing more than a broken melody.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Angel?

Sienna eyes snapped open at the sound of alarms. Cher soon ran in checking the machines. She let out a long breath.

"Are you okay, Sienna?" She nodded weakly. "Everything's fine. The lab's power supply is independent from the main grid."

"Yes. I know." Said another darker voice. Sienna's eyes scanned the cloaked man, who was wearing some kind of mask. "Cheza is not vital to you. Neither is Sienna. Thought you care about her. Is that correct?"

"Who are you?" Cher demanded.

He replied: "Everyone is resting now. You look exhausted as well. So tired. You should rest a while." And with that Cher collapsed. He turned to the tank.

"It's been a long time, Cheza. You can sense my presence, can't you? Though you're eyes do not see me. There is nothing to fear." Sienna glared at him. Liar. "You are both awake now, at last."

"_He's been waiting for us?_" Sienna thought. Her jaw dropped when, with a swipe of his hand, the liquid from Cheza's tank drained away.

"We can finally set out on our journey." He said as he turned to Sienna. Too weak to fight back, she hung limply as he unchained her. He then carried the too girls out of the room and down a corridor. Sienna got a strange feeling as they stepped outside. She used what energy she had to turn her head. She spotted two boys. The stranger spoke:

"Wolves." Sienna's eyes widened. "You have my gratitude. For it was you who woke these girls."

"What? Who the hell are you?" one of the boys shouted.

"The flower maiden and the angel are mine."

"The maiden?" another boy said. "Is that Cheza? And that would make the angel Sienna!" Suddenly a bright light engulfed the strange man and he help Cheza and Sienna up by their necks, causing them both to scream.

"We'll meet in Paradise. If we meet again that is." He began to disappear. Sienna gathered her strength and yelled:

"No!" She wriggled out of his grasp, trying to pull Cheza with her but failed. She fell off the platform and down to the concrete. Just before she slammed into the ground someone caught her. She looked up into blue eyes, and then passed out.

SIENNA'S P.O.V.

I felt myself coming around. I could hear voices but they sounded far away.

"…Come on! Cut it out! You don't mean it. You're just saying stuff like that 'cause you're hungry." one voice said.

There was some sniffing followed by a "Ah!" and footsteps. It seemed that everyone made their way out of the cave. Someone seemed to stop and look back.

"Come on, she'll be fine. She's unconscious, she ain't going anywhere. Let's see where Hige went!" Then they left.

I lay there for a bit before opening my eyes and stretching my wings. It felt good to be out of those chains. I took in my surroundings. I was in a cave, small and dark. Stepping towards the light, I went outside. Peering up at the sky, I felt the urge to fly again. Spreading my wings, I took to the sky.

Unless you've flown or run in a totally open space, you have no idea what the true meaning of freedom is. It felt great to have the wind under my wings and blowing through my hair. My long silvery blue hair blew out behind me as I soared up towards the clouds. Eventually, I broke through cloud bank and took in the sight of the sun. I grinned widely. I did a back flip and screamed: "Woooohooooo!"

KIBA'S P.O.V.

Everyone looked up from the deer carcase we were eating as a loud "Woooohooooo!" echoed down from the sky. Tsume scowled.

"Now what the hell was that?"

Hige laughed. "Well, whoever it was they seemed to be having fun." Toboe nodded. I, on the other hand, was worried.

"Well they sounded too close to Sienna." I picked up the carcase. "Let's get back." They all followed but Tsume asked: "Why do you care so much anyway?" I didn't reply. I didn't have an answer. As we walked, we came across a deserted army base. And when Toboe stood on some kind of button, we all looked at him. We all shared the same thought…

Oh…..crap…..

After our encounter with the robot, we had gone back to the cave to discover that Sienna was gone. That person must have taken her. But then Tsume brought up a good point.

"Did anyone ever stop to think that maybe it was her who went 'woooohooooo'? Maybe she was running away. I mean, her last conscious moment was when she was being kidnapped. How was she meant to know who had brought her there?"

"He has a point." Hige said.

"Or maybe she was bored." Toboe murmured. "Wouldn't you be bored if you were kept chained up all your life?"

Everyone turned to face him. "Chained up?"

Toboe blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I saw marks on her ankles, wrists, neck, and wings."

Tsume turned to face me. "In that case, she might have just longed to fly again."

Then we all stopped on a cliff edge. Toboe ran to catch up.

"What is it?"

I smiled. "The ocean." And we followed the road up to an old town. Sat on a rock near the wall was a girl, She had long silvery blue hair that went down past her hips, and in her icy blue eyes there was something cold and harsh yet beautiful. She saw us, and immediately turned to run away. She spread her wings and flew away – wait, wings?!?

"No! Stop!" I yelled. But it was too late.


End file.
